


Сакура

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Любование сакурой под дождём.





	Сакура

**Author's Note:**

> Хайку за авторством дзэн-буддийского монаха Рёкана

Высокое, затянутое синеватой пеленой туч небо раскололось громовым раскатом, и о землю ударили первые тяжёлые капли дождя. Ушиджима поднял голову и посмотрел на двор сквозь раздвинутые сёдзи. В комнату пахнуло влажным ветром с запахом земли и зелени. Прохлада коснулась лица, возвращая в реальность из мира иероглифов, ровными столбцами заполнивших уже половину свитка. Ушиджима поколебался немного, а затем отложил кисть. Тендо советовал ему больше думать над формулировками, и с тех пор, как Ушиджима решил прислушаться к его совету, написание писем стало даваться гораздо труднее. Возможно, разумнее будет сделать небольшой перерыв, а после перечитать написанное свежим взглядом.

Ушиджима поднялся и вышел на энгаву. Дождь быстро усиливался, напитывая воздух свежим холодом. Стремительные серебристые струи лились на засыпанный мелким гравием двор, на черепичную крышу стены, окружавшей поместье, на несколько низких кустов и цветущую сакуру рядом с ними. Светлое облако цветов, окутывавшее дерево, дрожало и никло под напором не ведавшей жалости стихии. Лепестки срывались и целыми потоками бежали вниз, на землю, устилая камни розоватой тонкой нежностью, покрывая поверхность разрастающихся луж и кружась в быстрых ручейках. К концу этого скорее всего недолгого, но бурного ливня, сакура рисковала потерять большую часть своего прекрасного наряда.

Ушиджима подогнул колени и сел, вслушиваясь в очередные раскаты грома. Ему нравился этот светлый весенний ливень, быстро промочивший всё вокруг. Нравилось смотреть, как струи вдребезги разбиваются о землю, взмётывая мелкую взвесь брызг, нравился ровный мерный шум падающей воды, перемежаемый журчанием текущих с крыши потоков. Ему даже нравилось смотреть, как непогода раздевает сакуру, хотя цветов было немного жаль. 

За природой всегда было интересно наблюдать, потому что она была совершенна. Легко было представить, как растворяешься в ней без остатка. Как уходят все терзающие тебя заботы, уступая место спокойствию. Ушиджима смотрел на дождь и словно бы позволял ему литься сквозь себя, смывая всё лишнее.

Помимо природы, так смотреть Ушиджима любил ещё на Тендо.

— А, Вакатоши! — послышалось от угла, за который поворачивала энгава. — Вот ты где.

Лёгок на помине, улыбаясь, Тендо шёл к нему. Приблизился, опустился на доски рядом. 

— Любуешься?

Тендо тоже стал смотреть на сакуру, и она, крошечная, отразилась в его глазах. Улыбка почти сбежала с его губ, притаившись лишь в уголках, отчего лицо Тендо казалось необыкновенно светлым и мягким, каким бывало редко, в основном по тем утрам, когда не надо было никуда спешить, и можно было позволить себе провести чуть больше времени в постели. Подобные утра выдавались очень не часто. Сегодняшнее было не таким, но Ушиджима всё равно разрешил себе после пробуждения несколько минут смотреть на Тендо, прежде чем подняться. На беспорядок встрёпанных волос и тёмные точки веснушек, осыпавшие плечо. Ушиджима хотел запомнить. 

Он хотел бы запомнить как можно больше, и с самого утра носил это желание в себе, где-то позади всех остальных мыслей. Во время ежеутренней тренировки; пока они с Тендо, Реоном и Семи снова сидели над картами; пока Ушиджима отдавал распоряжения и выслушивал доклады офицеров о состоянии армии. На обеде и за разбором писем. А потом пошёл дождь, Ушиджима смотрел на убегающие с водой лепестки и понимал, что сможет уместить в себе едва ли крошечную долю того, что желал. Слишком оно было необъятно. Его сознания только и хватит что на сакуру, веснушки и взгляды тех, кого он ведёт за собой.

— Думаешь о том, что мы можем не вернуться? — спросил Тендо.

Ушиджима промолчал. Да, он думал. Их армию изрядно потрепало, со снабжением были проблемы, Семи был ранен, Ямагата тоже. Реон старался не показывать своей усталости, но она была всё равно заметна. Занятый разведкой и различными переговорами Тендо почти не спал. Ширабу с Каваниши непрерывно муштровали солдат. Только Гошики был горяч и полон сил как всегда — но при этом слишком неопытен. А враг силён. Они выйдут на бой завтра, и, кто знает, может не придётся больше увидеть ни поместья, ни этой сакуры, ничего.

Тендо вздохнул. 

— Ну, тогда мы выбрали правильное время, — он повернул голову к Ушиджиме. Улыбка, уже не такая мягкая, снова змеилась по его губам, глаза смотрели прямо, с лёгким прищуром. — Когда вокруг столько красоты, то и уйти не жалко.

Ушиджима вновь перевёл взгляд на сакуру. Подумал о других таких деревьях, что встретятся по пути, о залитых водой рисовых полях и прозрачном весеннем небе. О холоде совершенной стали клинка и алом жаре пролитой крови. О людях, которые идут за ним.

Пальцы сложенных на коленях рук накрыла тёплая ладонь. 

— «Опадает сакура   
Но и та, что в цвету,  
Тоже опадёт», — продекламировал Тендо.

Ушиджима знал. Он повернул голову и встретился с теплом тёмных глаз. 

— Тендо. 

Тот подался вперёд, и они соприкоснулись губами. Медленный и спокойный, этот поцелуй не разжигал страсть, а говорил «я с тобой, и всегда буду». Когда он закончился, Тендо не стал сразу отстраняться, а на какое-то время застыл на расстоянии вздоха. 

— Веди нас, — негромко сказал он. 

— Да, — ответил Ушиджима.

Ливень постепенно стихал.


End file.
